Jason
by Moonsetta
Summary: Now Bruce Wayne has a second child six feet under. When the combined efforts of the Bat-Family fail to rouse him in any way, Superman flies in with a face from the past. This boy isn't looking to become a hero, because he's just a farm kid from Smallville, but could he be a new Boy Wonder? An OC-but come on in and help with him. Tell me what I can do to make this OC better.


A/N: So this my OC story, read it, think about it and drop me some tips in a review for character improvement/development!

The character in question is…kind of cannon? OK, well this boy (I tell you despite being female myself I cannot make a girl OC to save my life) appeared in World's Finest #7 in 1999. So if you haven't read it you can find a somewhat short explanation at the end of this story. I go over it a bit in the story itself so it might be better to read the story first but, that's up to you.

I'm not sure if I'll go anywhere beyond this with the story but eh-it's a plot bunny. I have to get out of my head!

Now just to establish things because it IS a bit of an AU:

Bruce Wayne-Batman (already returned from the supposed 'dead')

Dick Grayson-Nightwing (Already stated that he has taken the Cowl of Batman on and off for the last time.)

Barbara Gordon-Oracle (She's still paralyzed and wheelchair bound.)

Jason Todd-DEAD

Timothy Drake-Red Robin (though not estranged from his family)

Cassandra Cain-Black Bat (Living in Gotham now)

Stephanie Brown-Batgirl (Living with her mother, finishing her associate's degree in Computer Science)

Damian Wayne-DEAD

Nell Little-Spoiler (Stephanie's Protégé.)

Colin Wilkes-Abuse (Aloof since the death of his best friend)

Knight-Cyril Sheldrake

Squire-Beryl Hutchinson

* * *

"Ah! It's good to be back home," the Man of Steel said as he stopped his forward flight through the winds that twisted and turned atop his home town.

Superman righted himself to look out over the fields, streets and building stretched out before his gaze. Where Metropolis did ring in his head, it was Smallville that rang in his heart. And yeah, maybe that was cheesy but it felt too good to be home. And everyone seemed to know he was home already even though he hadn't made it to his house yet to see his parents.

"COLE STOP!"

"SOMEONE GRAB THAT HORSE!"

That was Sarah Muller. Oh well, a superhero's work is never done!

In mere seconds he took in the scene and landed some 200 ft. beyond a fenced in grazing field where a small dark brown haired boy was atop a galloping wild horse, pulling at the reins to try to slow her down. Back behind the fence was the woman Clark remembered, Sarah Muller. So this had to be her son. He was easily 11 or 12 by now. Stopping the horse? Easy! Calming it down? Even easier!

Well it did help that he'd grown up around livestock his entire childhood. So, it only took a few seconds to wrap his hands over the horse's eyes and stop it in its tracks. The boy took the farm hood hint and reached for the bunch of nerve and muscle behind the ear that calmed the pinto down.

"Oh thank goodness you were here Superman."

The Man of Steel turned and smiled at the auburn haired woman that could still hop any fence in Kansas with a single bound.

The boy on the horse laughed while scratching the back of his head nervously, "Sorry ma! I didn't think ole Cole here could go a galloping like that. Golly, thanks a lot Superman. I wasn't in the mood to go crashing to the ground so soon in my life."

"Not a problem," Superman said with his signature smile at the boy before he turned back to Sarah.

"Where's Frank?"

"The post office. My husband's getting real worked up about his brother so he's writing him constantly, always sending little things here and there."

The sentence made the superhero frown, "Yes, I heard about Adam's accident. I hope everything's OK."

"Ma? I'll go ahead and put Cole and Copper up, OK?" the boy spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, thank you son."

The boy slid off of the horse, took up her reins and began leading her back towards the now open gate, "Thanks again Superman!"

"You're welcome! That's some boy you got there Sarah."

"Oh don't I know it."

HONK!

"Oh, there's Frank I better get back to dinner. Thank you again!"

"Take care!" Superman said before flying off into the clouds once more.

Now just to get home before anything else could happen.

CRASH!

He had to bring it up, didn't he? Oh well, if he got a piece of one of his mother's pies out of it-all would be well!

* * *

He had asked politely. Gosh darn it all he had been on the verge of begging! Still, Bruce Wayne had put on the cowl and sped out into the night with wounds that still needed three weeks to heal! That man was-well why did he say man? He was acting like a child, some begrudged dark-clothed teenager. With an irritated sigh in the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworth reached for the controls on the main computer. A few pressed buttons and a few flipped switches and-

"Hello?"

Alfred took a deep breath because he could be dismissed for this, if Bruce Wayne ever did dismiss him for anything it might be this.

"Hello Master Richard."

"ALFRED? Hold on a minute."

In the background the Wayne butler made out many familiar voices. Some of Dick Grayson's new friends he assumed.

The sound of a door being shut and finally…silence.

"What's wrong Alfred? Is Bruce-"

"Master Richard I understand that this is something beyond my duties as a mere butler but I must request that you return to Gotham and try to speak some sense into this mangled maniac I call an employer!"

A small chuckle graced his comment before a clearly upset voice responded, "Alfred, what do you expect me to do about it that I didn't try last week?"

"I know that you are preoccupied with the Justice Society sir but I must insist!"

* * *

Left hook! Dodge! Right hook! Skip back! Forward double thrust! Aim! Slash! Double Back! Anddddd…

BAM!

The dummy flew off its post, cleared the practice mats and hit face first into the closest wall.

"Good job kid!"

"Ah, Coach Stevens do you have to keep calling me kid?" the low voice said as the dark haired boy reached to the fastenings on his gloves.

"Well, I could call you Muller but that might be rude after all these years of training. Now, your right punch is slowing so work on the speed. Those fists gotta fly out like rockets, got it? And slow down on those sit-ups during warm up would ya?"

"What, making you and team tired?"

"I think you're making the whole school tired."

"Alright well I have to get going coach."

"Hot date with Mary what's-her-name?"

"Pft! She wishes!"

Waving a final goodbye to his coach the young mister Muller exited the back door of the gym to Smallville Junior High. The boy, now 12 years old, was staring out at the crack littered pavement of the few roads that ran through the city with bright brown eyes scanning the few people that walked by. He was dressed in a loose black tank top that drew attention to the scars and freckles on his slightly tanned shoulders and a pair of semi-loose dark green gym shorts, all leading down to the red weights that surrounded his ankles. He made his way down the side of the building only to stop at the school's conveniently located bench area so he could sit down, place his bag on the ground, swipe at his forehead with the towel hanging from his left arm and stretch down to remove the weights from his ankles.

"These things are still annoying," he grumbled under his breath, "I guess Coach Stevens knows best though."

Habitually he unstrapped the weights, put them into his gym bag and pulled out his socks and shoes. His mother always reprimanded him if he came home barefoot. OK, given his mother wasn't much of a worrywart. He'd seen other kids' parents a lot worse and his friends said that at that time their parents were being extremely easy-going. Alas, he had little choice but to take their word for it.

WHOOSH!

The boy's head snapped up and back.

"Superman!"

The Man of Steel was flying right above the school's roof.

"Wonder where he's heading?" the boy thought with a raised eyebrow.

…

"Well, I do have another hour before I have to be home. Besides-it's Superman!"

Decision made the child threw his towel into his gym bag, quickly finished tying his shoestrings, slung the bag over his shoulder and rapidly ran down the street to follow the flying shadow of the Man of Steel.

* * *

"He's losing it all right," Huntress said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The Bat-Family…well most of them anyways were atop the Richardson-Powell financial building, all with the same thought-they were worried about the boss.

"Can't you talk to the boss?" Batgirl, aka Stephanie Brown, said to the black and blue costumed hero on the edge of the building.

"I tried last week."

"And I tried the week before," Red Robin, aka Timothy Drake, threw in.

And it probably hadn't helped that Tim hadn't had anything good to really say since the subject was…well, Damian Wayne.

"Fear…devastation…" Black Bat trailed off before reaching up to remove her mask, revealing the visage of Cassandra Cain.

All their comms clicked on at the same time.

"Yeah O?" the eggplant colored bat-heroine said into her comm.

"Just joining the conversation Batgirl. It's not like I have anything else to do. The Boss won't even call me!"

"It's just too much on Bruce…first Jason…now Damian," Tim said into the air.

* * *

It had been a fire and it was already gone-put out by the time that the boy had arrived.

"Darn it!" he sighed before catching sight of blue and red colors on top of the bakery across the street.

Superman! The dark haired figure watched in something close to wonder as the figure lifted a hand out and waved him across the empty road. Holy…Superman wanted to talk to him… Sweet!

It didn't take the boy long to dash across the street and shimmy his way up a nearby fire escape. The bakery building had long been shut down since before he had been born so there was no worry about an angry store owner.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your home and your parents?"

The boy smiled brightly before running a hand through his hair that now at the right angle of the sunset's light, did give a slight red sheen off, proving that his normally viewed as dark brown hair had seen plenty of sun as of late.

"Sorry Superman, I was coming out of boxing practice with Couch Stevens when I saw you fly by. I was just curious."

The boy glanced back at the building back across the street that now had some obvious but not overly-worryingly fire damage.

"Good thing it was just a fire," he mumbled in addition before turning back to the Man of Steel and smiling again.

"Yes, thankfully it was just a short in the wiring," Superman said before turning a curious but somehow still serious face on his young companion.

"I assume that there's another reason you followed me here?"

The kid shrugged, "Not really. I just wanted to see Superman, though I better get going. Ma and Pa will be furious if I'm late for dinner...again."

"Want a lift?"

"Yes!"

"Someone's optimistic," the Man of Steel said with a chuckle.

Sure it had only been a few minutes but the flight had still been awesome, especially for a young boy who'd never flown on anything other than the swing at the playground. As Superman sat the boy down in front of the Muller place he scanned the yard, finding that the fence had been fixed from earlier but there was something…

"Has your father never fixed that old well?" Superman said, pointing to where the stone circle was half collapsed in a nearby field.

The boy looked to where the kryptonian was pointing, still quite a bit enamored from the flight but managed an expression with a bit shortness of breath, "Oh, ma told me the ambulance did that when they rushed here when I was born. I think Pa sees it as some kind of symbol for that day. You should know you were the one here. Not many kids can claim that they were delivered by Superman."

The truth hit Superman like a lightning bolt. That day, Sarah had gone into labor and the doctor had suffered a heart attack in the kitchen. The Man of Steel just kind of stared at the boy before him in amazement. Had that really been 11, now nearly 12 years ago? Wow.

Superman gave the boy a big grin, "Well you've certainly grown since then. Now, you better get inside before your parents send out a search party."

"Right. You know, I still do wonder why you were here instead of in Metropolis that day."

Apparently the boy had not been expecting an answer because he was quick to dash down the walkway towards his front door and hop up onto the porch with a shout of, "I smell Ma's fried chicken and stir-fry!"

Sarah and Frank both exclaimed at the boy swooping in through the door but then laughed outrageously seconds later as something in the house toppled over.

"I called it Sarah! I knew he'd do that!"

Superman smiled at the scene he didn't need his x-ray vision to see before taking off into the sky. He'd head back to Metropolis in the morning but he'd spent most of the day out on the Kent Family Farm and out in the town taking care of danger and petty crimes. Besides, even if he felt joy at seeing that boy again, there was still something deeply hurtful there. Yes, he remembered the day he had brought Batman here. Someone had needed to pull Bruce Wayne out of his rut. Sure, Superman could barely imagine how it all must have felt. Losing his son, Jason Todd, who had been killed by The Joker. The Man of Steel had had a few fair rounds with the Joker himself but he could barely imagine having to go one-on-one with him near every day. Then add on the fact that The Joker had also, in attempt to torture James Gordon, shot his daughter Barbara. Though she survived the shooting, she had been paralyzed from the waist down. Alas, Bruce had expectantly blamed himself for all of it.

Happier times had followed through with numerous additions to the Bat-Clan of Gotham City over the next few years.

Then again, the superhero/vigilante world had rocked itself again at the news from a mere two months ago…the death of Damian Wayne.

That is what made the Man of Steel want to burn a hole through the nearest cloud. As usual the Bat was taking over-even if the rest of the Bat Family had returned to help Bruce. Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown had returned to build what they hoped were permanent homes in Gotham. Both Helena Bertinelli and Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe had left the Birds of Prey to hole up in Gotham. Last he heard as well, even Knight and Squire had started a station in the city. Then of course there were the other members of the Bat Family as well, Batwoman and The Question were still there. Nell Little and Colin Wilkes he had heard were still doing what they could about the lower end criminals of the city. He was sure there were more but now he was questioning if he should make a surprise visit to the Dark Knight's city after all. If Damian's loss had hit Bruce, it had to have been more devastating than Jason Todd's had.

Just as he was thinking of that though, his JLA commlink let out a shrill beep.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Ah, Nightwing I haven't heard from you in a while. Something wrong?"

* * *

The Dark Knight wanted blood. It was easy to see; even in his own eyes it was obvious. That's why Ronald Garris was face down in a five foot high pile of manure. The bad thing was that the mugger and Batman were in the middle of the Hotel Prism in uptown Gotham. Everyone had already run out when the two had crashed through the roof. No they didn't have one of those cliché skylights-those had a habit of being broken in their world. The vigilante had actually gone through the ceiling followed by a huge pile of cow manure and a scared out of his wits dirtied up criminal. It took little time for the place to empty and for Batman to pull Mr. Garris from the small hill of manure.

"Look! I'm sorry Batman!"

It also didn't help the scene that the man was bloody all over; he even had a batarang in his left bicep which had given the ligament the solidarity of a stick of Jell-O. Batman didn't care though; he pulled back for another strike, promising to spill even more blood.

Or he would have if a bullet ricocheting off of a table nearby hadn't shocked him into looking away.

At the entrance to the hotel lobby was the Commissioner, James Gordon, and a few off beat cops with him who each had their own guns raised at him.

"That's enough Batman."

Jim's voice had grown tight and energetic, expecting short sharp movement.

Batman would have let his fist fly anyways if a particular bird shaped shuriken hadn't ricocheted off of his armored gauntlet.

"He means it Batman."

The rookie officers glanced up to see another costumed vigilante atop the decorative frame that outlined the large double doors.

"Red Robin," Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"And us too boss."

The mugger was snatched out of Batman's hands by a low running purple blur. In little time the mugger was pinned against a nearby wall by an exploding freeze Batarang. A grunt and then both Batgirl and Spoiler were behind him.

He didn't bother talking to them, just fired his hidden grapple and quickly made his way out of the hotel by the hole he had made in the roof to get in.

"Sorry Commish," Batgirl said with a sigh.

"Well you three tell your boss if he doesn't lighten up the department's going to order me to shoot on sight and that'll go for all vigilantes."

"We understand," Red Robin said, still crouching atop the decorative door frame as his eyes scanned the area.

"We'll weld him to the walls of the Batcave if we have to," the eggplant cloaked girl said, her hands on her hips.

Batgirl chuckled at her protégé's words, causing the young girl to turn to her with a, "What?"

The blonde just chuckled again before placing a hand on Spoiler's shoulder, "Nothing much. Just remind me to tell you about the Dog Welder's exploits sometime."

Under the mask, Spoiler's jaw dropped, "No way, there's no way anyone would want to be known as the Dog Welder."

Red Robin finally dropped down from the door frame and lightly patted the young child's hooded head, "Sorry to say, but the Dog Welder was real Spoiler."

"No way! Prove it!"

Under the cowl Batgirl shared a look with her boyfriend; this was going to be a long night. Even so, the three helped see the mugger to jail and received a report from Oracle that Batman had returned the woman's purse that had been stolen.

"Now, all I want to know is where Batman got the manure," Spoiler said with a sigh atop the broken rooftop of the once lavishly decorated Hotel Prism.

* * *

"We really appreciate this Superman," Sarah Muller said as reached out to grab her son and readjust the zipper on his jacket.

"Ma I'm fine. It's just a tournament."

"But it'll be a whole month," the worried mother said before adding in a muted breath, "Gotham City is known for its dark streets and criminal rates after all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Sarah."

Sarah Muller, her son and the Man of Steel all looked up from where they were standing by the horse enclosure to see a smiling Frank Muller approaching them. The man was smiling brightly for the first time in a while and was decked out in slightly dirty work clothes, apparently about ready to open the gate for the horses. The farm man made his way over from the front porch of the Farm House and ruffled his sons hair before stepping sideways to slide an arm around his wife's waist.

"Superman won't let anything happen to him."

"I know, but begrudge me a little motherhood, please?"

Frank raised a curious eyebrow at his son who threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, you married her Pa! Not me."

"Hey!" Sarah shot back before pulling her son into a third hug.

"OK Ma I do have to get there by Wednesday," the boy said before pulling away from his mother's embrace slowly and turning towards the Man of Steel.

"Thanks again for the lift to the tournament Superman but do I need the jacket? It's still hot after all."

Superman smiled before slowly raising up to hover above the ground and pointing up into the sky, "Up there, trust me you will need it."

A sigh followed by an, "OK," signaled that the two could now depart. So the Man of Steel promptly scooped the boy up and flew off into the cloudy day sky.

"The lift's no problem. I'm going to see a friend anyways."

"You mean Batman?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Everyone knows Gotham is Batman's City. Ma told me he was there that day too. She said he helped the Doc survive a heart attack."

"Well, yes he did."

"No wonder you two are best friends!"

Best friends. Yeah…right.

* * *

Superman got a call about 30 seconds from Gotham City. Now he had left Kara to look after Metropolis and Krypto was still back at his family farm in Smallville. Unsurprisingly, the call was from a Gothamite.

"Hey, Man of Steel!"

"Oh, Oracle. It's nice to hear from you again."

"Same to you Superman, I picked up your signal heading this way."

"Who ya talking to?" the Muller boy asked from beside him where the child was holding onto his shoulder so he could spread out his other arm into the air to make believe he was flying under his own power.

Superman smirked, "A pretty girl."

"Superman!" was the exclamation that came from the comm.

In response the Man of Steel shrugged and said, "Well, it's true."

"Is she your girlfriend…that Louis Lane girl from Metropolis?"

The Kryptonian smiled humorously and shook his head before returning his attention to his commlink conversation, "Something wrong?"

"Not really. The city's been quiet since...Damian."

"Yeah, I assumed it would be. Talia caused a lot of trouble from what I've heard."

"Anyways, glad you're here. Nightwing's finishing up a case downtown with the GCPD but I can tell him to meet you later."

"No thanks I can go find him."

But wait-the boy?

"Dangerous mission?"

"Oh no. When I last heard an hour ago he was just helping my dad with a break-in investigation there. So they'll be dusting for fingerprints and scanning for chemicals. You know the boring stuff."

"Sounds great. Kid, you up for a little side trip? I have to go see someone."

"Batman?"

"No, his eldest son Nightwing."

"Batman has kids? No way!"

The was a moment of silence and then-

"Is he as scary as his Pa?"

"No, they're very different."

* * *

"Wow, that would take my Pa and I a few days to even tarp," the brown haired boy said as he gazed up at the whole that was in the ceiling of Gotham City's 9/11Bank.

He glanced across the room of cops and let his gaze linger on where the Man of Steel was in what appeared to be a very sad and serious conversation with that Nightwing fellow. Truthfully the kid had been expecting a very dark looking creature like those creepy drawing witnesses had printed in newspapers of the Batman. While the man did look dark when Superman had landed on the street out front he had smiled and even hugged him like they were family. It actually made him a little homesick now that he thought about it but only for a moment before he turned to look out the window and up at the now night sky.

The rest of his team had left days before on the bus but he had had to miss it because someone had released all their horses and his parents had needed him at home to round them up. Plus, they had received news that his Uncle Adam had survived his surgery and was well on his way to recovery. He'd been in the hospital for a few months for physical therapy but his parents were already beginning to pool the money to go see him in Star City. It would be after his tournament but he should return in enough time to get the homework he would miss. Not that he was looking forward to that! Needless to say, he had been elated when Superman said that he would be more than willing to run him to Gotham City in time for his tournament. Of course, the bus would take until tomorrow afternoon to arrive so Superman had assured him that he could stay with him until then. Then to top it all off his mother had already called his coach to assure him that her son would be at the tournament.

Funny you couldn't see many stars here at all. What was up with that?

As interesting as the machines the cops were using to find invisible stuff on the walls and furniture were the boy was getting bored. He sighed and slipped outside, letting the adults talk stuff that was way too serious for him. Looking over the streets of the city was definitely making him homesick. Man this place was dark and where was the dirt? The grass? He could see a few trees and bushes in front of a large building down the street but they were so puny. Didn't they know how to grow stuff around here?

"Alright, thanks for your help Nightwing! You too Superman!"

"Anytime Commissioner!" they answered in sync.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!"

SWISH!

"I didn't mean that literally Superman."

"Eh, I was thirsty and I'm sure the kid is too."

The boy of their conversation turned to see the two heroes walking out the door of the bank side by side like the best of friends. The Nightwing guy had what appeared to be a can of orange pop and Superman was holding two grape sodas. As expected he slipped the second one to the child.

"So you're the kid?"

"I guess Mr. Nightwing."

The man laughed, "Please just Nightwing."

"OK, as long as you don't tell my Ma. She gets on me for stuff like that."

"Deal."

"Oh I'm-" the kid began but stopped at a shake of the head from the black and blue themed hero.

"Superman already told me everything. Nice to meet you."

Nightwing held out his hand and the Muller kid reached out to give the normal hand shake greeting.

"Listen," Superman said to get the boy's attention, "I have to go meet Batman but Nightwing here said he'd stay with you until I'm done with my meeting."

The kid gulped, a bit nervous about being left alone but he reassured himself that this was a close friend of Superman's and even if Superman was across the city he would still be able to hear if there was any trouble. Besides-

"Hey, I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but Superman tells me that you're here for the youth boxing competition on Friday. Are you gonna win?" Nightwing said, waving at the Man of Steel to go ahead and fly off.

A scoff followed by, "Of course my team's gonna win, even if I have to coach them! Not that Coach Stevens would let me."

"So he's pretty controlling?"

"Well, most people don't think so but I do."

"Trust me kid, stay close to your teacher."

"Don't worry, Coach Stevens is the best! Next to my Ma and Pa of course. I think he could take my Pa for a few rounds but he wouldn't get anywhere against my Ma though."

"She that tough?"

"You better believe it. In fact this one time when Billy Henders was trying to release our chickens at midnight. So Ma took her frying pan and Pa's axe…"

And the child of Sarah and Frank Muller kept up two hours of conversation while occasionally taking a break from his grape soda to show off a few boxing moves he knew-which Nightwing actually had knowledge of surprisingly.

* * *

"Get out of my city!"

Superman sighed; they had been at this for two hours now!

"I'm not giving up on you Bruce."

"Leave!"

"I'm not leaving Bruce."

"Do I need to remind you that I have Kryptonite?"

"Do I need to remind you that I could throw you into the sun and come back faster than you could reach for it?"

"Get out of here Clark!"

"Bruce please, I'm here to help you and so is the rest of your family. They haven't just returned here until you're better. I mean, your kids have already admitted that they'd move back into the Manor if it would help you. You've been trying to get Dick back to Gotham City for years. Cassandra's back from Japan. Huntress and Misfit came in from leaving the Birds of Prey. I even spotted Knight and Squire working on something at the docks."

"Leave my fam-them out of this!"

"We're just trying to help," Superman said softly, his voice drearily quiet for him.

"This is none of your business either! Leave me and my city alone!"

"Bruce you're imposs-"

"What is it?"

"Shots at-no!"

"Where?"

Batman didn't have time to say anything more before he was grabbed by the Man of Steel and whisked across the city.

"What is it!" Batman demanded, uncomfortable with being carried even if it was a faster way to get to the scene.

The scene they arrived at was a full out shooting. A dozen members of the Mezoli gang had ambushed a group from the Treze gang. The only problem was that it was happening in front of the Gotham City 9/11ths Bank. To Superman's shock he saw no sign of either Nightwing or his charge. If either had been hurt…

To Batman's horror three easily recognized members of the GCPD lay on the sloped steps, bloody and dead. What made him nearly lose his lunch though was the sight of Commissioner Gordon ducking behind a police car, which was riddled with more holes than it should have been able to have and still remain upright, the man holding his hand around a piece of metal that was embedded into his right thigh.

Thankfully, Superman had spotted the Commissioner as well and both heroes dropped down beside James Gordon.

"Thank goodness."

"Commissioner what happened?" Batman demanded.

"Some kind of explosion. Superman, the kid and Nightwing were outside but we haven't seen hide or hair of them."

The Man of Steel's heart grew cold while Batman's burned as he snapped his attention back to his friend.

"You didn't say Nightwing was here!"

"We'll have to worry about them later, there are still more of my officers inside," the Commissioner said, gesturing to the collapsed doorway of the bank.

"On it!" Superman said, speeding into the gunfire to dispose of the weapons.

Once all of the bullets had been unloaded from their weapons. Batman was quick to take them all down. Luckily with Superman's speed none escaped. Conveniently after both the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight had thrown the last knock out punches, the GCPD reinforcements arrived.

"How efficient," Superman noted.

"Forget them. You didn't say Nightwing was here!" Batman reminded Superman that his charge was missing as well.

The Man of Steel flew up and scanned the entire city. He could see wherever and whoever had taken them.

"Well?"

"I don't see them."

This…wasn't good. Not at all.

"You left them alone!" Batman yelled.

"I was going to see you," Superman responded weakly.

"You shouldn't have left them alone!"

"OK, Batman calm down we'll find them."

A sudden click made the two amazingly shut their mouths for a few seconds, "Guys, its Oracle. I just heard."

"Oracle, get a lock on Nightwing's location!"

"Already on it, I've got a signal coming from Wayne Tech's south tower just down the street from your area."

"We're on it!"

"Batman, if Nightwing's there-he isn't moving."

Not good.

* * *

OK, he was stupid because he had actually missed one. Superman felt guilty for that when they had all exchanged stories later. Of course Batman blamed himself for it after as well as he hadn't remembered at all. The creep's name was Rick Fury. There was an entire backstory to him. The man had been a retired vet once that had ended up on the streets but had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been abducted by Treze gang years ago and where the Mezoli were superior in force and strength the Treze gang had made up the losses with intelligence and resourcefulness. They had luckily or unluckily requited a chemist some years ago that claimed he could recreate the venom that made Bane so strong. The chemist's first subject had been a success but had drained his mental faculties of the retired vet.

And said retired vet had two automatics aimed at the two figures at the end of the alleyway that hugged the west side of Wayne Tech's South Tower. Both Superman and Batman were shocked to view the scene. Nonetheless Nightwing had done his job. Both the acrobat vigilante and child were at the end of the alley and Nightwing had pushed the kid behind him. He couldn't have moved much with a kid and even if he had, there were already four holes dotting his torso, three in the chest and one in the stomach.

It took little time for Superman and Batman to flatten the brute against the Wayne Tech's wall of the alley. Batman had been secretly hoping that they could have smashed him into the other wall but he would get the wall repaired in less than a day.

"Thank goodness, took you guys long enough," Nightwing said before coughing blood.

And by blood there was a horror looking large bubble of blood that inched its way out of his throat and burst between his lips.

"What the hell," Batman muttered before rushing to his protégé's side and thankfully catching him as he collapsed.

"Batman!" the boy behind Nightwing shouted half in relief and half in surprise.

The Man of Steel made a quick scan of both the boy and Nightwing but his breath caught in his throat before he was over and snatching Nightwing out of his mentor's arms.

"Superman what-" Batman began to protest before the Man of Steel concentrated his heat vision and aimed at the holes on his child's torso.

"Whew, thanks Superman," Nightwing said through a cough, "I tried to get the kid out of there but then that brute followed us, had a silencer on his guns and the bullets…"

"What about the bullets?' Batman barked.

The acrobat yanked one from his chest and then tossed it to Batman.

The bullet had a sharp frame and a surprisingly soft shell but on the tip was something that rightfully pissed the Dark Knight off. A small, microscopic drill sat on the very tip of the bullet. So they had been drilling through-

Someone was going to pay for this!

But while the Dark Knight was mentally dissecting the bullet and probably planning retaliation and Superman was burning out the rest of the bullets from Nightwing's chest, which hadn't been too far in gratefully, they didn't notice.

"Uh Superman, Batman!" the young kid yelled, pointing behind the Dark Knight merely one second before a big meaty fist was wrapped around Batman's neck.

"Batman!"

"Gah! Mev lop ick sawill!"

The brain had defiantly been the first thing to go for this muscle head.

Not good. Superman had a hold of Nightwing-who looked ready to collapse any second, so he couldn't move and leave the acrobat and child unprotected because the brute still had an automatic in his other hand.

"Hey buddy!"

The kid, he hadn't even seen him! Jumped up from a trash can he had climbed on to and clobbered two rocket powered punches to the science experiment gone wrong's face. Unfortunately, Superman had to leap forward to catch the now only semi-conscious Dark Knight while holding on to Nightwing still. Leaving the kid-oh no.

He heard the impact of a small body against the asphalt of the main road in front of the tower. He wasted but a few seconds rushing to the entrance of the alley where upon the Dark Knight finally righted his vision and managed to get his feet steady beneath him. Needless to say, he hadn't needed to because the Muller boy had lived up to the needs of the scene, dancing around each punch; he easily made a 12-long hit combo of punches at the enemy's face. This seemed to be a very vulnerable weak point.

"It doesn't look like he needs your help but give me my kid and go flatten that creep," Batman said, though whether he was completely stable or not could be debated.

Superman made certain to knock the creep out this time and tie him up with some steel garters from a nearby construction site.

"Wow, that was all very fast," the child said, very out of breath, as he watched the Man of Steel hang the lug upside down from a light pole.

"Well, welcome to Gotham City kid," Nightwing said from the alleyway where he was trying NOT to lean on his mentor who was glaring back at him for not doing so.

Superman could see the argument in the air; in fact he was positive the child could see it.

_Lean on me._

_I don't need your help._

_You're shot._

_So what?_

_You're grounded._

_I'm 25._

_You're still grounded._

"Are they OK?" the child asked, worried that the two Gotham City heroes had stopped speaking and apparently even breathing.

That was usually a bad sign but Superman shrugged because he honestly did not know.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded as he seemed to have won the battle as Nightwing was finally leaning on him.

"Remember Sarah Muller when you last came to Smallville?" Superman asked with a smile.

"The last time you kidnapped me there-yes I remember."

"Yes Sir Mr. Batman. My name's Jason."

_Jason._

So, she had taken Superman's suggestion. She had named the boy...

"Hmph! Get the kid where he's supposed to be. I've got to get the idiot here to a doctor."

Beside him Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Gee, aren't you a ball of sunshine."

"I could take him-" Superman suggested but was cut off.

"I told you to get out of my city!"

And there was no more to say because the Batmobile was there, which made Jason gape in astonishment as the Dark Knight had to fight to get his protégé inside who was insistent that he could just ride his motorcycle. This caused another argument about who had been too injured then and when to drive this and that vehicle for the past few weeks.

"Are they always like that?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You know, I like Smallville better Superman. We don't have any crazy guys running around dressed up like bats."

The Man of Steel really couldn't really argue that at all.

* * *

A/N: I don't know weird plot bunnies but as I said I'm looking to make this kid better so drop a suggestion, hint, question or whatever to give me ideas. What can I do to make this kid a better character and more ideal as a future Boy Wonder?

Summary of World's Finest #7 (1999)

Batman is suffering the emotional and physical strains that followed the death of his sidekick and son Jason Todd along with the horrifying event of Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl, being crippled from the waist down. He returns to the Batcave after a 10th difficult night of fighting crime alone in Gotham to find the Man of Steel waiting for him. Superman himself had just returned from space after he had killed 3 villains who had committed genocide on a planetary scale. Both incurably stubborn, Superman flies the Dark Knight back to his hometown of Smallville, Kansas where they spend most of the issue contemplating and discussing the drastic turns their lives and morals had recently taken. Near the end of the issue Superman hears a call for help. The call comes from an old friend named Sarah Muller. At her home she's in labor and Doctor Waters, who had just called an ambulance for the woman, had fallen in the kitchen due to a heart attack. Superman delivers the baby and Batman revives the doctor. In the end the two go back to Clark's place and have breakfast with his parents.

And the scene that inspired my thoughts was at the very end. Clark's parents have already heard about Sarah Muller having her baby and Clark tells them it was a boy. Then his father asked if he had any idea what the woman named him. Clark replied, "Jason."

Well, that's it. Man-a lot of notes for this one!

~Moonsetta


End file.
